to play a cello
by wolf ninetail
Summary: all i wanted was to keep them save but i didn't think that this would happend
1. before the song

**Chrissy's pov**

The sound of my brother was getting on my nerves I mean damn I can do what ever the hell I feel like and he never cared so why now of all times?

"i don't care JD! she is my friend just because you cant bang her doesn't mean that i have to stop being her best friend" with that i slammed the door in his face. earlier that day JD my brother asked my best-friend Jurnee out on a date (yes that is her real name) and when she said no he got pissed and stared telling lies so i yelled at hem and then left. Jurnee pulled up right as i slammed the door her car was black with white/green stripes on the sides that was our car. The car was payed for by both of us and the other things by our parents, on the passenger side of the car there was silver dragons near the bottom of the door it looked as if they where dancing, music notes flowed around them, on the drivers side silver wolf prints weaved up and down the bottom of the door, paint brushes followed there trail.

"hey are you ok? you looked.."

"pissed? ya i am its JD again we got into another fight"

"what was it this time"

"nothing hun don't worry about it" with that i got in. Jurnee , unlike me, knew how to drive so thats why we have the car doors looking like that. We got to school and as we got out people swarmed our car you would think that they had never seen a new student before

"wow nice car" random creepy boy 1

"can i drive your car?" random creepy boy 2

"no you cant"

"Jurnee come on lock the doors and let go we are going to be late!"

"IM COMING! damn woman don't make me go into my weapon form!"

"hun you cant do anything with out me so get your symmetrical shit and lets go!" we had to run to our classes we never thought that this was our last day here, we just went on with life not realizing that one wrong turn we where going to take and we would die. The day was fine untell music thats when the school when on lock down.


	2. the fight for a song

**Chrissy's pov**

The bell rang and all the kids came out of there classes I felt like we where being herded like sheep all that was missing was the dogs... Damn I'm remembering way to many Mafia days ^day dreaming^ #chrissy remember i cant see that to# ^sorry J^

"come on MOVE" Bitch 1 yelled, never mind here the dogs come nipping at our feet

"hey new girl get out of our way" Bitch 2 huffed

"I think I'll pass hun I don't really feel like it" I slowed my passe it was kinda fun to see there faces change colors, I was laughing my ass off

"come on Chrissy lets just go.." JJ was pissed to but she knew how to keep her trap shut unlike me *sigh*

"NO Jurnee they will not push me around" with that we where at music class ohh I looooove music but our teacher no matter how fun is an ass

"ok class today we will be starting with simple scales..."we got half way thru class when all of the sudden of the intercom you here *teachers and staff we are on code 5 lock down please lock doors and get away from the windows thank you* well that was odd i thought that it could only get as bad as a code 3 but I gess I was wrong I guess I should get use to it I have been wrong all week. I raise my hand

"Um... Miss Knowles we cant close the door Jurnee is still out there"  
"I'm sorry but we have to"

"But-"  
"NO Miss. Meier we don't have time"... IF you think Imma listen to her you got another thing coming. I don't care if she is my teacher im not leaving my best friend out there with some killers so me being a stupid idiot i ran out of the class room "get back here-" *bang bang* i look back only to see my teacher get dragged back into the class room the door closes but i can see from here its not locked, damn where could that girl be? Ohhhh she might be in the court yard the place we go when we feel like drawing.

"JURNEE! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO"

"COMING"

"RUN" we made a sprint for the doors thank god they didn't lock like the rest did, as soon as we got back to the class room we felt odd... like where being watched it was creepy. when we got back the color left my face, on the floor was a shape, wavy crazy hair, faint out line but I knew it was her

"um Jurnee i think i found Ms. Knowles-" I stopped she was still my favorite teacher and it hurt to know that i had been the cause of this.

"really cool um where?" She turned and walked to me, I pointed to the ground trying to hold back my tears.

"on the floor... dead" the look of horror was slow to spread on her face as the news sunk in, our favorite teacher was dead and it was all my fault I felt like bashing my head into a door and watching what was left of my brain slowly tricky down my face god I wanted to die.

"That can be arranged love" I froze as they breathed ever so slowly in my ear I was scared but I had Jurnee I was going to be fine right? Wrong one wrong move and this guy could bust a cap in my head, damn me and my mafia days but hey what kinda life is it when your not fighting for it haha never mind.

"what do you want?" my voice trembled

"a song love play for us-" his sickly voice was forever imbedded in my brain, he was trying to be calm and cool. I could feel his sweat form here

"thats all" *smack* his calloused hand made contact with my face, damn that would leave a bruise.

"CHRISSY!" I wiped my head around and glared at her silently telling her to stay put, lowering her eyes she nodded her head

"never interrupt me got it?!" i nodded holding my cheek i could feel it getting warmer as it was most likely bright red now. I got up off the floor and went over to the cello rack my fingers ran over the neck of the peace as i got a bow, the cello i picked was my favorite oak with a cherry finish, i made shur that every day it was polished and not a thing was wrong with it it was my baby mine. I sat down and started to play stare way to heaven after that i started prelude ^Jurnee can you hear me?^ #ya Chris what do you need# ^when i nod i need you to trance form please^ #ok# i slowly nodded as if i was into the music Jurnee was smiling when she trance-formed i flipped over layed down the cello and griped Jurnee with ease and practices

( KingDom06/albums/649314/Girls%20x%20Swords%20-% { copy and paste on to new tab})

"for the crimes that you have committed, you are lower then the dirt on my feet so to day you die! come on lets go" the rest of the fight was a blur the last thing i remember before i pasted out with Jurnee, was red souls and a boy with amber eyes, black and white hair with two guns in his hands


	3. a soul of song

_**recap soo i fainted so did Jurnee and kid showed up yayayayayaya ^.^**_

_**Kids pov.  
**_

That fight should have been imposable only misters should be able to perform that way and all the weapons and misters where taking or moved to death city, that fight was hard i should know I had to fight that kishin before but they killed it there first fight

*they did pass out kid* liz spoke first she was still in her weapon form.

"so? they still killed it" I snorted, I looked over the girls. Both had long hair is went to there ankles but the mister, she had light brown hair with purple zig zags here and there, her hair was done up in a interesting wavy two high ponytails, it when from strait to wavy to curling at the bottom. Her skin was smooth and slightly tan, long legs clear from the brown shorts she was waring they had dragons at the bottom

*odd way to dress in the middle of winter* Liz commented

I nodded it was, her shirt was a tank top, silver with music note lining it. The weapon now her hair was black as night with a white curl pattern lacing her hair, she to had shorts on, they where green with silver wolf prints, her shirt was black with silver paint brushes on lining it, the weapon was slightly shorter then the mister and she was a lot more tanner. I have to admit they look odd in the middle of winter dressed like that but we had to take them back just in case things turned out that they aren't working for the DWMA

**-time skip- brought to you by mr. chair beep-**

We just got back home, of coarse they don't ask are you ok or how did it go. Nope all questions where about the two girls *sexy as soul put it before maka-chop made contact with his face* who where thrown over my bored the odd thing was they still managed to look so ... elegant as if they didn't even have to try to look weightless.

"d...Kid...KID!" Maka yelled at me, again, "You really should pay more attention Kid we where yelling at you for a good long time" she batted her eye lashes, damn she was getting on my last nerve you would think that she was into Soul but noooooo she was whoring around, she tried to sleep with Black-star last week.

"Maka leave me alone im just a little bit tired and i feel like shit so back off hun you unsimmetrical whore"

"GO KID!" Liz and Patty yelled at me "SHOW NO MERCY" they where jummping in the air like the dumb asses they are.

"Kid would never do that to me... would you Kid?" By the time Maka looked around I was already taking the girls *all of them* back to the house. I really hope that father knows them cause I would hate to have them killed they seem really good at fighting.

"For girls around here they are really hot" Patty commented after screaming about giraffes to random people on the street, Liz just noded her head, I just looked at them i gess it was true. They were good looking for girl out side of death city, better then you would think most girls out side looked like they jumped in a mud puttle and rolled around, but they looked like they cared about what had happed to there looks, well it dosent look like they are going to wake up any time soon so we might as well get some sleep.

**-time skip again next day rawr :3-**

**Chrissys POV.  
**

"shh you don"t want to wake them!" Female probably blond short, and hyper.  
"so?! they need to get up" Female blond also sister of hyper one... tall. The sent in the air told me that i was in a hospital of sorts but the sent of cleaner is so strong i cant seem to find Jurnee any were.

"If you are all done killing my ears with your so called wispering i would like you all to tell me where rmy wepon is please bi think it would be in your best intrest if she didnt wake up on a bed in a hospital surounded by very sharp things so... were is she?" They all stared at me as if i had 13 heads or i had my dragons coming out of my arms... oh crap my dragons! If i thought the smell was bad just think there nose mixed with mine god thats bad.

The sound of screaming and yelling could be heard from miles, but one voice made me freaze I havent seen him in years the last time i did i knocked him out before he could tell me to stay. My father walked right thru that door and marched over to my bed and for the longest time just stared at my well... i think i was very intersted in the sheets at this time.

"Stine i really dont think you know them they justy showed up and killed a keshin in its finale stages" The new voice made me look up, this girl had blond hair and a patch over her right eye.

"well Marie you would think that a father would know his only child when he sees her and here she is" My voice sounded stronge but as i looked into my fathers eyes i felt tears about to fall, he had forgivin me, he knew why i did what i did, slowly i lifted my arms just like i use to when i was little just hoping that he would hug me and stroke my hair tell me it was ok and I didnt need to worry. The only thing he did was hug me and that was the only thing I needed right now, I broke out into tears "Daddy im so sorry i didnt mean that i hated you i just needed to get out and... and ..and-"

"Shhhhh its ok hun I know luv just calm down" his grip tighted be for he let me go " never would i dream that my daughter was such a cryer" he laghed and oh how i messed that laghe Jurnee and I... Shit JURNEE. I bolted out of my bed and looked around like a mad man she had to be here i couldent handle it if i had to leav dad but i couldent leave her all alone. I am one of teh only people who can calm her down. Suddenly I could hear loud noises coming from outside the door with a glance at the people in the room 3 blonds and my daddy i vanished useing my element time to slow things. running down hallway after hallway i saw it the biggest damn black whole the world has ever seen and in it was my best friend...Jurnee

**Kids pov b4 i left **

She is and odd one alright as she was crying i saw her soul... it was changing at a rapid pace frome music notes , time, and finaly a wolf but it was still cahnging, when she jumped up i startled me, her wolf the one i was talking about before in her soul begain pasing back and forth, when we heard the loud noises, she looked releaved but scared at the same time. with one look at us she just vanished... poof, stine didnt seem to care almost like he was use to it, then again she was his daughter, that was the other creepy thing, she was STINES daughter. but I'll have to ask later we have to find out where the noise is coming from.


	4. singing souls

**Jurnees pov- before all this happened, in the hospital **

The smells were burning my nose, it was to clean with the strong hint of alcohol but I couldn't find Chrissys sent, the clean/alcohol scent was too strong. Slowly I opened my eyes but the sudden light made me shut them again, great first I couldn't smell and now I can't see. Standing i slowly looked down and opened my eyes, it hurt but i needed to see, The tile of the floor was white, god i hate hospitals, they remind me of death and sickness, and the loss of my own dearly departed grandmother. She was the world to me, Chrissy had met her a few time s and they really liked each other. But a few months ago she fell and broke her hip, going through all the surgery, she still died, they told me she would be fine, and they lied to me! A man in a lab coat came in he had stitches everywhere, it was really cool, wait... was this Chrissys dad?

"well it's good that you're awake well if you will just stay here I will go check on my other patients" He started to walk away when I jumped up and yelled after him

" please you have to help me find Chrissy" he froze and slowly turned, I took it as a sign to go on " we can here together I'm her weapon" his eyes when wide and then he fled the room a creepy blond with a patch over her eye ran after him. Only when they were almost to the end of the hall did I think that maybe they were running to Chrissy, sprinting after them I came to the corner, then I stopped. All around me were hallways and I didn't know what one to take, it felt as if the walls were closing in on me, slowly ever so slowly I let go, and let my element take over before completely blacking out.

**Element Jurnee pov- **

Where did she go? why did she leave? did she not like us anymore? _'no I'm shure she is just as lost as we are'_ but how do we find her? _'let her find us you know as well as I do that it wont be that long, she would never leave us willingly'_ ya well you better hope your right or this whole school is going to go up in a black-hole. _'I never thought I would threaten my self for as long as I lived no matter what form I was in' _I snorted yes well you haven't let me out in a bit so hush. I let my power flow around me, black snakelike lines began to flow from my hands, ever so slowly it began to get faster, the snakes turned to wolves fleeting from every place in my body. Soon the black hole was in place, it was amazing, the power it had yet it was only a fraction, I heard a loud explosion, turning my gaze i saw some stupid children holding useless weapons, didn't they understand? I didn't care any more, I had to find her and my wolves where just as useless as i was. I felt the shift in time and knew it was stopping, the good thing about time and space was that they where one when one was working the other knew when and why. She was coming she would be here soon, the shift in time slowly stopped, her brown hair came into view, he stance was place just so i could tell that if i didn't give back control she would make me.

"Come on hun give her the body back" My black hair with crimson tips fell into my face as the black hole slowly got bigger

"But Chrissy you always have to ruin my fun don't you? Its been years since I last came out pleassseeee!" she raised her eyebrows at me and started taping her foot

"I'll give you to the count of three to go back. One... Two...Thr-"

"OK ok ill go, you always have to ruin my fun don't you"

"yup that's my job ill see you soon Space'

"ya, ya suck up" she just smiled and waved the light slowly started to fall away and blackness took its place, 'i really hope that I get to come out more often'

**Back to 'normal' Jurnee- **

Space slowly left and the room got brighter, the black hole behind me shrank to a stone that slowly turned to ash. My eyes opened to see Chrissy standing there looking at me with worry in her eyes, I was just getting off the floor when all these kid began to surround me, Chrissy pushed her way through and took a stance, I shifted in to my weapon form and prayed that i didn't have to kill these kids cause Chrissy would if they began to threaten our safety, she has left this place once and she told me she would do it again.

"Just leave us alone we don't want any trouble" Chrissy growled out her eyes flashed, A kid with a scythe that was red and black stepped forward

"Well we wouldn't need to do this if your friend didn't threatened to suck the school into a black-hole" she stated, her head held high, as if she owned the place,

"Well miss know-it-all if you didn't put us in two different rooms on two different sides if the fucking school this wouldn't have happened, Jurnee has abandonment problems, she would go to sleep and when she would wake up, the people she had gotten close to would be gone" Chrissy looked like she was about to kill some one, her hair began to change color, like mine does when my element tries to take over. Her hair slowly began to bleed white and I'm not talking silver white, no no no its like snow.

'Um i really think that you should calm down Chrissy, only bad things can come from getting really angry at the slut of the school.'

'*sigh* I know I know' As she took deep breaths and relaxed her stance, her hair when back to normal, brown with purple zig-zags.

"well this is all fun and lovely but I would like to hug my daughter and her sword with out getting killed so move all of you!" Chrissy's dad ordered, the slut girl looked like she was about to shit cows, it was awesome!

"Open your mouth a little more girl, i wanna see how much stuff i can shove down it"

(not done)


End file.
